


Stray Currents

by oftypewritersandribbons



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftypewritersandribbons/pseuds/oftypewritersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives were punctuated by conversations. But it was in the silences that they found themselves drawn together. After the close of the Breach and with the world’s harsh glare upon them, Raleigh and Mako catch brief moments alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> “Oh you crawled out of the sea  Straight into my arms, Straight into my arms.” --  
> Crawled Out Of The Sea (Interlude), Laura Marling

Fingers grappled with his closely cropped hair, nails raking across his scalp, as hot breath beat against the exposed skin of his face and for a second Raleigh couldn’t breathe.

 

_Mako._

Pulling away from the younger woman Raleigh attempted a joke, and to his immense pleasure a throaty chuckle was coaxed out from between her lips. Relief flooded his co-pilot’s brown eyes, making short work of her exhaustion and vanquishing what remained of her tears.

 

For what seemed like hours the two sat staring at each other, balancing precariously on Raleigh’s escaped pod, the two bobbing on an empty ocean, cut adrift from everyone and everything. The insistent voices in their ears pushed to the background -- the entire world had been muted. For the time being nothing mattered but the two of them.

 

Entirely lost in those long minutes Raleigh’s thoughts were blissfully blank, the feeling of sheer elation that was currently lancing through his body and blossoming across his torso was too strong. They had done it. They had closed the Breach, all but destroyed the Kaiju and saved the whole fucking planet.

 

Mako’s arms were still draped across his body, their foreheads pressed together as they leant against one another. Raleigh and Mako’s hearts were beating in unison as the two took slow steady breaths, their chests rising and falling together. An unbreakable partnership had been forged in the cockpit of a jaeger and tempered in the heat of battle. The tremor of something more flitted through Raleigh’s consciousness but for now he was willing to let it slide. They had piloted a jaeger together, saved the world and shared their most intimate of memories – he didn’t need it to become any more complicated than it already was. Mako had been in his head, and he in hers. She had felt Yancy ripped from his consciousness, just as he had felt her whole world collapse around her, only to be pulled from the wreckage by a man in an iron suit – her knight in Kaiju blue stained armour.

 

“They’re coming for us.” Mako whispered as the thunderous sound of several choppers filled the air. The empty horizon suddenly full of aircraft and the radio chatter in their ears continued to grow louder.

 

“Took their time.” Raleigh replied, slumping further against Mako, exhaustion fast creeping up on him.

 

“We are in the middle of the Pacific…” Mako reminded her friend softly, but Raleigh failed to respond. The weight against her body suddenly a dead one, frowning the ranger looked down, Raleigh had slipped into unconsciousness, his body finally shutting down after the immeasurable strain he had put it through. Mako placed her lips against Raleigh’s temple as her free hand gently stroked the top of his head. She could feel his breath tickling her neck and for a moment Mako wished the choppers had taken longer to find them. The pilot was content to sit like this, limbs entwined and souls all but touching, shipwrecked in the middle of a vast, infinite ocean. Alone but inextricably bound together.

 

* * *

 

The infirmary was sparsely decorated and the smell of disinfectant seemed to permeate its very walls. Hard, clinical lines and white sheets surrounded them. Mako sighed. She sat folded into a chair adjacent to Raleigh’s bed. She had refused to leave his side despite the numerous calls for an interview from the world’s press. No matter how many demanded she actually get a decent night’s sleep or sit down to a meal that wasn’t off a tray Mako refused to budge. Her fingers were knotted with Raleigh’s as she observed the rise and fall of his chest.

 

Mako could still feel Raleigh in her head, certain memories that had no place with her own would skit across her consciousness before disappearing from whence they had come. Squeezing against her co-pilot’s hand Mako willed him to open his eyes. Despite the psychic imprint Raleigh had left on her brain Mako still missed him, the vibrant blue of his eyes, or the smile that was so often tugging at his lips. Glancing over her shoulder Mako checked to see if the coast was clear, fortunately for her Marshall Hansen had made sure the corridor was locked down, but you could never be too careful.

 

Gently teasing her hand free of Raleigh’s, Mako shuffled onto the side of his bed careful to avoid the wires and various bits of medical equipment. Left arm sandwiched between Raleigh’s pillow and the ranger’s head Mako quietly observed her co-pilot, taking comfort in the steady movement of his chest. Raleigh was undeniably handsome and Mako had been guilty of spending an inordinate amount of time staring at his naked torso but what she felt for the ranger wasn’t a misplaced sense of attraction. Ever so gently Mako inched her right arm across Raleigh’s stomach, the warmth of his body going some way to comfort her as she leant in closer to him.

 

The bond between the two of them ran deep, even if they hadn’t Drifted together the sheer amount of time they had spent together, the undeniable connection they shared ever since Mako had greeted Raleigh on the rain soaked deck of the Shatterdome was enough to force home their link. Saving the world had only cemented what they’d known from the moment Mako had put Raleigh on his back in the training room.

 

Raleigh suddenly stirred, a deep groan rumbling through his chest just as his eyes cracked open.

“You’re awake!” Mako exclaimed, a wide smile gracing her features. Brown eyes alight with several emotions as she took in the groggy ranger.

“How long?” Raleigh rasped prompting Mako to reach for the jug of water.

“A few days.”

“No more Kaiju attacks?”

“None.” Mako confirmed, her smile widening further if that were possible. Helping Raleigh into a more comfortable position she handed a plastic cup of water to the jaeger pilot.

“So, we saved the world?”

“We kind of did.”

 

Putting the now depleted cup back onto the bedside table Mako leant into Raleigh’s chest, her fingers dancing across the blond’s torso. Closing her eyes Mako heard her co-pilots steady heartbeat and for a second the rest of the world disappeared.

“Thank you Raleigh,” the pilot finally whispered, her voice cracking as her fingers suddenly gripped the front of the ranger’s hospital gown.

“For what?” Raleigh replied, perplexed.

“For stopping me from chasing the rabbit,” Mako whispered. “For helping me.”

“You’re my partner Mako, I’m always going to help you.”

The woman nodded. _Partner._ She knew what Raleigh meant, he was referring to the practical relationship they had. They copiloted a jaeger and shared the mental burden because it was too great for one person alone. It would be irresponsible to let your partner’s mental health go unchecked, not when there was so much at stake. But sharing memories was a side effect of that symbiosis and it was always going to involve deep-seated feelings, emotions were messy after all. But when it was so hard to tell where she ended and Raleigh began Mako struggled to define how she felt. Was she confusing overfamiliarity with love? Was she supposed to expect sweaty palms and an erratic heartbeat? The majority of jaeger partnerships she had studied had been between siblings or other pairs with familial ties. There was already a natural affinity there, a preexisting relationship that could be built upon. But with two strangers the lines were quickly blurred, where did they stand? Mako bit back a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Raleigh questioned. “I know I nearly died, and without me the world would really suck for you. But seriously, you’re allowed to be happy right now.”

Mako frowned, a delicate line appearing across her forehead, her eyes clouding – Raleigh was right, she ought to be happy.

Breathing in her co-pilot’s sent Mako tried to gather her thoughts.

“With the Drift words almost become unnecessary but I think it means something to still use them.”

The blond nodded, “I agree.”

Mako bit her lip, “I…”

Raleigh waited patiently, his hand creeping out to take Mako’s; this thumb rubbing gentle circles across her skin.

“But they also say actions speak louder than words,” Mako mused softly.

“Right...” Raleigh nodded, using his elbows to push himself into a sitting position.

Mako’s gaze suddenly raked upwards, her brown eyes meeting Raleigh’s blue and it was as if a current rippled between them. They both knew in that exact moment what the other meant, what the other needed.

 

Lips were hurriedly pressed together, as bodies crashed together. Raleigh’s hands snaked around Mako’s waist pulling her closer still. Their warm breath was exchanged as the both tried to gain purchased of the other. Mako could feel Raleigh’s lips respond beneath hers, the kiss deepening as she fought to be as close to her co-pilot as possible. Raleigh’s fingers dug almost painfully into Mako’s flesh but she welcomed the sensation, every touch they shared sent shivers through her body.

 

For the time being Mako didn’t have to try and decipher the multitude of emotions that were coursing through her. Raleigh’s desires were in sync with her own, the burning sensation in Mako’s chest growing with the realization they both wanted exactly the same thing, at exactly the same moment. It might not have been love, but it was exactly what they both needed.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to Katie Melua for the song 'I Cried For You'

**Anchorage, Alaska**

Press tours, endless, never ceasing interviews. The world wanted to meet their saviours, and as both Stacker Pentecost and Chuck Hansen had fallen it was down to the pilots of Gypsy Danger to be the poster children for the PPDC. The media had been wound up into a frenzy, the two jaeger pilots were bigger than the Beatles and the world was eager to devour any scrap of information the papers could drag up about the two rangers.

 

Both Mako and Raleigh’s histories were dissected and discussed. Their fighting styles analyzed and the all-important question asked – Were they sleeping together? Action figures and lunch boxes had been produced, they were more than rock stars, they were Goddamn superheroes and they were held up as examples to the world. Raleigh could do without the responsibility. He had given everything but his life to the Corps and now, they still demanded more of him.

 

It was in brief moments like this that he could stop and breathe. Raleigh could feel her beside him, throughout this whirlwind Mako had been his constant. The two having Drifted together, it would have been hard to shake his need to be with her, but the press tour had given him the perfect excuse.

 

Bending down slowly Mako placed the simple bunch of flowers on the grave, tears drifting down her cheeks. Emotions that didn’t belong to her were rolling through her body. Reaching out her fingers skimmed the headstone, the strange yet familiar name of ‘Yancy’ etched in the masonry.

“He loved you…” Mako whispered, her eyes squeezing shut as she attempted to stop the flow of tears.

“I know,” Raleigh nodded as he knelt down beside her, his hand reaching out to hers. Their fingers quickly knotted together, a reminder that they weren’t alone; they had each other when everyone else had been taken from them.

“I’m sorry you have to feel this way,” Raleigh apologized softly. “You already have so much to cope with, and its not like we’ve been given any time to deal.”

“No… I miss him Raleigh.” Mako let out a choked mirthless laugh. The man that had saved her from the Kaiju, Stacker Pentecost, was dead but Mako wasn’t shedding tears for him – they were for Yancy Becket.

“I know,” the blond replied, his hand squeezing on Mako’s as he pulled her closer to him.

“I can’t make it stop…” Mako whispered, her voice cracking, the taste of salt on her tongue.

Raleigh sighed, pulling the crying girl into his lap, placing a soft kiss on her temple as he stroked the hair from out of her face. “You’ve just got to let it ride out. The memories drift in and out. Half of mine were shared with Yancy anyway, that made it easier. You’ve just got to try and let mine go…”

“I can’t shake the feeling that I’m betraying _sensei_ some how.” Mako shuddered, desperately trying to get her tears under control. Roughly wiping her cheeks with the back of her sleeve Mako fixed Raleigh with a look, her blood shot eyes searching for his blue ones. “And I hate myself because of it…”  
  
“He’d understand Mako, he Drifted too, remember?” Raleigh whispered, his forefinger and thumb cupping his partner’s chin as he gave her a small smile.

“Yes,” Mako nodded, almost grudgingly.

“He would have liked you…” Raleigh suddenly said. “Yancy I mean.”

“Do you think?” the girl asked, a small hiccup escaping her throat as the tears finally dried.

“Yeah,” Raleigh smiled. “He’d probably try and get your number.”

“Like the girl you fought over,” Mako muttered. It was half a question, half a statement. A violent image of Raleigh throwing his older brother into a jukebox flared to forefront of her mind, bating away the unwanted memory Mako waited for her copilot to elucidate further.

“Yeah, her name was Naomi. She was pretty much a groupie, but you know, she was hot.”

Mako raised her eyebrow, shooting Raleigh a look. “I was 18, pretty much any girl in a short skirt was hot.”

“Was she worth it?”

Raleigh laughed, “Is any girl worth it?”

Mako sent her fist flying into Raleigh’s arm, a playful smirk dancing across her features.  
  
“Okay, okay!” Raleigh raised his hands in surrender. “It obviously wasn’t Naomi’s fault, Yancy was tired of me pussy footing around so he made a play. Yeah, it was a dick move and we fought but we were always brothers first, it just took me a little longer to see that…”

“I’m surprised they kept you in the program, fighting isn’t exactly encouraged.”

“The Marshall read us the Riot Act and I felt pretty crappy about it. Yancy came off a little worse though…”

“How so?”

“Scar over his left eye, but you know he used it to his advantage – girl’s really like that sort of thing.”

Mako giggled, “Raleigh Becket, don’t pretend you haven’t used your status as a Jaeger pilot to get a girl.”

The blond gave her a sheepish smile, “I told you! I was 18…”

“And now?” Mako whispered.

“The magic doesn’t really work when she’s a Jaeger pilot too.”

Mako nodded slowly, unsure of what to say; instead she snuggled further into Raleigh’s chest. “Is there anywhere we can go?”

“Um…” Raleigh stuttered.

“What?”

“Well, that’s the sort of line a girl uses when she wants to have sex with you.”

Mako frowned, “I didn’t mean that.”

“No! I wasn’t suggesting that you did!” Raleigh quickly covered, a pinkish hue colouring his cheeks. “Where do you want to go?”

“Somewhere warm,” Mako replied quickly, rubbing her hands together for effect.

Pulling Mako to her feet Raleigh looped his arm over her shoulder, “C’mon, I know a place.”

 

The bar was practically empty, only a few day drinkers sat huddled in their booths, hooded eyes flitting between the two Jaeger pilots and the muted picture on the beaten up TV set. But no sooner had the flutter of recognition passed across their faces and they turned back to their drinks, thoughts far away from lauded Jaeger pilots.

“How did you find this place?” Mako whispered, taking a sip of her club soda as she eyed the bowl of communal peanuts with distaste.

“Yancy and I used to come in here to get drunk when we were kids. The owner didn’t exactly care so long as we were paying good money.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been drunk…” Mako mused softly, more to herself than to her partner. “The Marshall wouldn’t allow it. Besides, I don’t think I even _like_ alcohol.”

Raleigh laughed, “Trust me, everyone starts out that way.”

“I haven’t done a lot of things Raleigh,” rubbing a hand across the back of her neck the woman frowned. “The PPDC was my life, there wasn’t room for anything else.”  
  
“World’s not going to Hell anymore, pretty sure you can do what you want to now Mako.” Raleigh smiled, his free hand straying to hers, their pinky fingers looping round each other’s.

“Then I’ll start now,” Mako nodded solemnly before untangling her hand from Raleigh’s and moving towards the corner of the room.

 

There covered by layers of dust stood a jukebox. Depositing the requisite change Mako quickly selected a song before walking back towards Raleigh. Standing in front of her still seated copilot Mako cleared her throat. Taking her meaning Raleigh rose to his full height before guiding Mako to the well-varnished floor, wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled and began swaying the two of them on the spot.

_“I cried for you_

_When the sky cried for you”_

Mako rested her head against Raleigh’s chest, her arms snaking around his neck, her fingers weaving into the thick knit of his sweater. Not for the first time she was thankful for the presence of her copilot. He had been by her side, unfailingly devoted – her staunchest defender.

Their souls we bound together, their memories tied and their lives seemingly incomplete without each other.

_“And when you went_

_I became a hopeless drifter”_

It was never a question of love; Mako realized that now as she felt his steady heart beat beneath her cheek. The two rangers had shared too much, seen and done too much together for there to be anything less than love between them. Where she ended Raleigh began, helplessly entwined and blissfully content in each other.

_“But this life was not for you_

_Though I learned from you,_

_That beauty need only be a whisper”_

Raleigh sent Mako spinning out from him before pulling her back into his embrace, savrouring the scent of her perfume as it surrounded him. Her slight frame fit perfectly against his larger form as they two continued to sway slowly on the spot. Raleigh was struggling to remember the last time he’d slow danced with a girl, probably sometime when he was in school, a sparsely decorated gymnasium the likely venue. Not that Jimmy’s Bar and Grill was any better, but the company certainly was. Raleigh pulled Mako closer to him, appreciating the contours of her body as they melded against his.

 

Resting his forehead against hers he smiled, Mako Mori had fast become the most important person his life. They balanced each other out in combat, and in his eyes she really was his better half. Ever since he had stepped back into the cockpit of Gypsy Danger Mako had been his loadstone, a focal point – the North Star shining so brightly that sometimes it almost hurt to look at her. But he’d rather go blind than not be near her; the intense connection they shared permeated his very being. Forever bound together Raleigh couldn’t remember needing anyone as half as much.

“So, you’ve never danced with anybody?” The blond finally asked.

“No,” Mako shook her head. “I’ve never danced with you Raleigh Becket.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this before on a different site. Anyway, hope you liked it and please let me know what you think :)


End file.
